User blog:CantWin4NutN/How to: Time Travel (all platforms)
What is Time Traveling? Time Traveling is the process of manipulating the date on your device which will allow you to send multiple gifts, collect multiple desktop trophies and order/collect from the Forge, Inventor and/or Fortune Teller. Time Traveling is NOT possible on the Kindle platform because there is no way to change the date on your device. Before you Time Travel, be sure your counters for gifting are 0/???, all of your desktop trophies are sparkling, and you have "ordered" an item from the Forge, Inventor and/or Fortune Teller. Note: The first time you go back in time, the items you ordered will not be available until you travel to the next day. If your counters are anything but zero, you will need to reset them to zero, instructions below. If you plan to be a multi gifter, you should NEVER gift on the current date or you will have to go through the process of resetting your counters. NOTE: If you have activated a talisman, the talisman will "Run Out" so save your talisman(s) for a time when you will not need to TT Windows platform 1) Open the "Send" tab of Gifts window, leave window open 2) Open the "Settings" for your device 3) Turn OFF the "Set time automatically" 4) Click on "Additional date, time, & regional settings 5) Select "Set the time and date" under the Date and Time 6) Change date and time.... to a past date (never future date) then OK 7) Return to the game, at this point you can send gifts, collect desktop awards, and/or trade with Forge, Inventor and Fortune Teller 8) Return to the "Send" tab of the Gifts window 9) Return to the device settings 10) Repeat steps 6 through 9 until you are back to the current date. iOS platform 1) Open the "Send" tab of Gifts window, leave window open 2) Open the "Settings" for your device 3) Select "Date and Time" 4) Turn OFF the "Set automatically" 5) Change date and time.... to a past date (never future date) then OK 6) Return to the game, at this point you can send gifts, collect desktop awards, and/or trade with Forge, Inventor and Fortune Teller 7) Return to the "Send" tab of the Gifts window 8) Return to the device settings 9) Repeat steps 5 through 8 until you are back to the current date. Android platform 1) Open the "Send" tab of Gifts window, leave window open 2) Open the "Settings" for your device 3) Select "Date and Time" 4) Change date and time.... to a past date (never future date) then OK 5) Return to the game, at this point you can send gifts, collect desktop awards, and/or trade with Forge, Inventor and Fortune Teller 6) Return to the "Send" tab of the Gifts window''' (Possibly an unneccessary step)' 7) Return to the device settings 8) Repeat steps 4 through 7 until you are back to the current date. Android platform with BlueStacks (contributed by Wrinkled) '''Please direct any questions regarding this method to Wrinkled ' https://seekers-notes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Wrinkled BlueStacks lets you run almost any Android app on your Windows PC as if it were an actual Android device. Seeker's Notes flavor is not the Windows one, rather it is the app downloaded from GooglePlay (done within BlueStacks). To test it out, install BlueStacks (free), then search for Seeker's Notes. That shuld open up GooglePlay (still in BlueStacks), and you install just like you would if you were on your phone. Android platform (BlueStacks on Windows PC) 1. backup Seeker's Notes from within BlueStacks 2. open the "Settings" for your PC 3. select "Date and Time" 4. change date and time to past date. for safety, do not go back further than the last Seeker's Notes app update (i.e. new event, challenge). 5. open BlueStacks and Seeker's Notes 6. send gifts and/or trade with Crafters (Forge, Inventor, and Fortune Teller) 6a. events based on contact with Mytona server do not work (daily log-in, visiting a friend) 6b. events based solely on time do work (energy recharge, gifting, crafting) 7. close Seeker's Notes and BlueStacks 8. repeat steps 2 through 7 until you are back to the current date Resetting your counters and getting your desktop trophies to all sparkle 1) Click on a desktop trophy that is not sparkling, it will tell you how long you have to wait for the reset. 2) Follow the instructions above for your device platform through the step where you would change the date to a past day but instead of going BACK in time, go FORWARD in time until your counters are zero and all your desktop trophies are sparkling. 3) Go to the settings of your device and return to the current date. 4) You can now follow the instructions for your device and start Time Traveling. Remember to avoid gifting on the current date or you will have to repeat this step to reset again. Category:Blog posts